Hypixel Wiki:Policies
Being part of the Wikia network, the Wikia Terms of Use apply here. These rules are strict and straightforward, and anyone who does''' not follow them '''will face the consequences. We advise you to carefully read the following if you haven't yet. Policies 'Editing Policy' #Removing a large amount of content without a clear reason is considered vandalism. #Edit warring is considered spamming. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #'Editing' or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors, except with granted permission from the user in question. #Links to M-Rated content will be deleted because they are likely to contain sexual scenes. #You need to be at least 13 years old to have an account on this wiki by Wikia's Terms of Use. #Not having read these policies is no excuse to break them. 'Chat Policy' # You must be 13 years or older to use our wiki chat. # Do not reply to someone asking what your age is. # Do not acquire personal information of another user. # Do not spam on the chat. 'Recommendations' #Invite members onto the Wiki. #Don't post comments in all caps (CAPS). #It's helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits'.' #If you are new to this Wiki, please don't ask any of our Administrators for help. #It helps if you edit after watching a particular video because it's fresh in your mind. #Refrain from giving personal information or pictures (like age, exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) to people you meet online. Bans Most of the time you will get one to three warnings first. One Day Bans One day bans are a result of light vandalism, chat profanity, asking for a promotion on the wiki or on the Hypixel Network and editing users' profile pages. One Week Bans Heavy vandalism and harsh profanity and threats may result in a one week ban. One Month Bans Heavy vandalism, harsh profanity, threats, and links to M-Rated content may result in a one month ban. Permanent Bans Repetitive heavy vandalism, harsh profanity, threats, links to M-Rated content, obtaining personal information of a user, violating Wikia's Terms of Use, violating the COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act), or other threats the admin team deems worth will most likely result in a permanent ban. Staff Policies Any rank that violates the said policies may get stripped of their rights. Applying for Wiki Staff If you wish to apply for a wiki staff position please click here. Inactivity Unless notified, if a Moderator, Administrator or any other rank on the wiki is inactive for one month time, they will be stripped of their rank. The only exception is Administrators and Bureaucrats which receive an inactivity time of two months. Hypixel Server Staff Any Hypixel Server Staff requesting a rank may receive a special cosmetic rank as long as they provide proof. Having a rank on the Hypixel Network does not automatically grant you a rank on the wiki. The only rank given out is cosmetic and will only appear on their user profile.